The Proposal
by Annanarra
Summary: A rescue mission, finding old friends, coming close to death, others fall to death, and a very important question is in store for Kale Allerion. Follow Kale and Bardon on a new epic quest! ( Bardon and Kale) (Dar) (Seezle) (Toopka) (Regidor) (ect.)
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

_Chapter 1_

The Fall

"It's okay Kale!" Bardon shouted. "Just hold onto the rope and it will be ok!"

"Are you sure? What if I fall?" she shouted back.

"Then I'll catch you." He held out his hands with a mocking smile.

They were investigating the Caves of Endor. Lately people have been disappearing here and it was their job to find out what has been happening. And perhaps a rescue would be in store for them as well. Bardon had already climbed down the small cliff. Now it was Kale's turn. He had left a rope harness for her up top but she still seemed to think she would fall.

_**Bardon, something is wrong.**_

_What is it?_

_**I don't know. I just can't pick it up** **somehow!**_

_Focus. Focus completely on it only._

**Bardon! Two bisonbecks are coming toward me, and** **three to you! They are going to attack!**

_Untie your harness Kale. We're going to have to fight._

Bardon unsheathed his sword. Turning he saw the three bisonbecks jump out of the bushes just in time.

The bisonbeck closest to him doubled over in pain. Looking up he saw Ardeo spitting his caustic saliva at the wounded soldier.

Bardon dodged a blow from the larger bisonbeck. Turning and ducking he sliced the other's legs, causing him to fall on his other fallen comrade.

"Bardon!" Kale shrieked.

He looked up at Kale; she was just about to fall of the edge. The bisonbeck was advancing toward her, forcing her every step to her doom.

Another undetected bisonbeck ran out of his hiding and came to attack her.

"Kale! Look out!" he shouted. But it was too late.

"Nooooo!" He cried as she fell from the cliff. He couldn't save her; the last bisonbeck standing in his path to her. Not able to watch anymore; he punched the warrior before him in the face. His strength enhanced by his anger; he plunged his sword into his opponent.

After he pulled it out he threw it to the side; rushing to Kale.

He knelt beside her pale, lifeless body.

"Kale." He whispered, willing one tear to fall.

Bardon reached for her wrist, he could still feel her pulse. Somehow he could still save her!

_I will do everything I can. I can't lose her! I just can't!_

"Gymn." He said, trying to keep his demeanor in check now. " Please, come out. I need you right now."

He gently lifted her head and laid it in his lap. Gymn stuck his head out of his pocket den. His eyes widened at the sight of his Dragon Keeper, he franticly crawled around her body searching for the injuries. He eventually curled up on her shoulder.

Bardon placed his hand on Gymn, his other hand held Kale's. As what usually happens in the healing process, he eventually gave way to a peaceful sleep. Feeling connected to Kale's presence even more. But Wulder's presence was the greatest.


	2. Chapter 2 Silence

Chapter 2

Opening his eyes he looked around him. Bardon couldn't see much; night had fallen. He lifted his hand off Gymn.

_The healing process is finished. Will Kale actually be okay?_

He carefully laid her head back on the ground. Summoning Ardeo to come light the way, he searched for his sword. When he found it he cleaned it, the light from the moon and Ardeo reflected off it as he sheathed it.

He walked back to Kale. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed.

Scooping her in his arms he began to search for shelter.

_She feels much to light. Has her fall taken that much of a toll on her. Did the healing process do anything? Oh, Wulder_ _help her! Help me be able to save her!_

Finding a cave he then made camp. He laid out a pallet for Kale near the fire and placed her limp form there. He began to add ingredients to a soup, he soon realized how hungry he was once the scent started wafting from the pot. He finished off two bowls of it and poured a third for Kale.

He walked to Kale and knelt at her side. He brushed away a stray lock of her brown hair from her cheek, placing it behind her ear. He set the bowl aside and sat waiting, waiting for her to wake up.

_Will she wake up?_

Her eyes fluttered open, a sudden sharp pain started at her head and shot down to the rest of her body. Bardon was sitting beside her, looking at the nearest wall. She tried to move her head but pain only allowed a moan to escape her lips. Bardon's head snapped around to face her.

"Kale." He whispered." It's okay, just relax."

"Bardon, I…I." she started. Bardon shook his head as he placed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh. Just relax, you've had it rough. You need to rest." He said gently as he squeezed her hand.

He picked up a bowl and lifted her head slightly with his other hand and began spooning soup in her mouth.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She said quietly. " I just want Gymn."

The green minor dragon flew over to her.

"What is wrong?" Bardon asked.

"Mainly just pain, I will be quite weak for a few hours though. Will help me sit up?" she said as she struggled to push he body up. She was almost sitting up when her arms gave out. Bardon caught her just in time. His face was so close to hers; she could feel his warm breath on her face. She wasn't used to being so close to him like this. Ever since they had kissed in the abandoned castle to wake the sleeping knights they had decided that they should not be so close like that. They were courting but they had only allowed small hugs between themselves. Now he didn't seem to care.

Bardon gently laid her upper body back down and went to get extra rolled up blankets to prop her head up.

After she was sitting up, the blankets helping to support her body she began to relax her self.

"Bardon, you shouldn't have done that." She said to him. He just stared at his hands as he sat, his back resting against the cave wall.

"Bardon."

"What? Was I just supposed to let you fall and hit your head again?" Concern and a little anger laced his words.

"No, but you didn't have to hold on so long."

Bardon got up and walked to the cave opening. He stood in the middle of it and folded his arms, staring silently out into the night.

She tried to listen to his thoughts but met a strong mind block. He obviously didn't want her to know what he was thinking.

**_But we have always_ _been so close. Why is he_ _shutting me out suddenly?_**

Emotions clashed within him. Bardon clenched his hands continually in confusion and anger. After everything he couldn't will himself to express what he felt to Kale.

_She is right; I shouldn't have done that. We both know what we have promised to each other._

A sudden peace washed over him, he realized what had happened. Walking over to Kale gently woke her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked calmly.

"Fine, I think I would like to stand up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I think I will eat now as well."

Bardon grabbed her elbow and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said quietly. A sad mournful look washed over her face.

_Way to go Bardon! You have definitely hurt her feelings! _


	3. Chapter 3 Shut Out

Chapter 3 Shut Out

Kale ate her soup heartily, despite the sad feelings she felt within herself. Bardon sat across the cave room; a forlorn expression masked his usual demeanor.

"Bardon?" she said quietly.

He looked at her, his eyes searching hers. Getting up, he walked over to where she was standing.

"Kale, I need to talk to you."

Bardon placed his hands on Kale's shoulders.

_Will she listen?_

"Kale, I'm sorry I didn't say anything before." He said.

Bardon felt her muscles tense up.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said quietly.

"Bardon, you're not making any sense?" She said, her face twisted in confusion.

"I…I." Bardon sighed, not knowing what to say next.

He touched her cheek gently with the back of his hand before walking away in defeat.

_She doesn't understand what happened._

_**I don't understand what?**_

_Not right now Kale, I need to think. _

_**But….**_

_I'm sorry._

They stayed camped in the small cave for another day. Kale was rested well enough to continue their quest the next day.

They traveled for many more days; the silence between them was louder than anything.

She couldn't bear being shut out much longer. When they were together the used to always let their minds thoughts, ideas, opinions, and feelings flow freely from each other's minds. But now he wouldn't allow her to even get an idea of what was going on!

A week went by; they were camped on a large ledge. Another cliff above provided a nice roof half way across. Moonlight and campfire light cast shadows on the walls.

Sir Dar arrived a little before supper.

"Hello there Kale! Hello Sir Bardon!" He exclaimed as he un-mounted Merlander.

"Hello." Kale said with as much happiness as she could muster. Bardon just nodded at Dar's presence.

Sir Dar's exuberant smile twisted into a confused frown. He studied Bardon and Kale, their shoulders slumped, sadness etched on their face with deep mournful frowns.

_What is going on Kale?_

**_I don't know! I had a fatal fall, and was unconscious for a while. When I awoke he seemed extra sensitive. When I tried to talk to him about it. He closed up like a clam! He won't even talk to me! It has been two weeks of complete and un-deniably, painful silence! Tonight he has just stared at any wall in front of him. It's like I don't exist anymore! This is the last straw!_**

_Hmmmm._ _I don't know Kale._ _Something is definitely amiss._

Sir Dar pointed his finger at Bardon and motioned for him to follow him inside the tent.

Not completely eavesdropping she stood where she was at and strained to hear bits and pieces.

"Uggh! I know I should tell her! But when I finally muster the courage to tell her she questions my first few sentences and then I question myself! Is this the right time? Will the perfect time ever show itself?" She heard Bardon shout, and he sighed shakily." I just don't know."

After that she didn't catch anything else really important. But what he said before?

**_What is it that is bothering him so much?_**

Minutes later Bardon and Dar walked out. Bardon's eyes actually looked slightly puffy and red.

**_Had__ he been crying? Why?_**

Kale tilted her head; had Dar made any progress with him?

They ate supper and were sitting around the fire when Kale finally looked up at Bardon. He was staring at the wall again; lost in his own closed up world.

**_Bardon?_**

He looked across the room at her.

**_Please! Please tell me what is wrong! I can't take it anymore_**! _**Did I do something that**_ _**upset you? Please stop shutting me out!**_

Bardon walked over to her and sat down on the log next her. Dar took a peek at them and quickly scurried into the tent.

Bardon turned to look at Kale.

"Kale, I need to explain myself. But please don't interrupt this time. You can ask questions afterwards."

Kale looked into his eyes. Would he finally let her in?


	4. Chapter 4 Doors Are Opened

_**Chapter 4**_

_Doors Are Opened_

Bardon reached for Kale's hand, and took a deep breath.

"When you fell; I thought you were falling to your death." He said. "After Gymn and I healed you I still felt like you still wouldn't be okay."

"But Bardon, I'm fine." Kale said.

"I know, I know." He inhaled another shaky breath. "When you woke up I was so relieved that I didn't know what to do with myself. That is why I seemed to not care about what we talked about. And I guess I still don't as much." Bardon gave a little smile.

"During all of that, I thought about what life would be like without you." He squeezed Kale's hand. "And I imagined myself without you. And it was terrible." He said through his tears.

"I became so determined to save you. I would've done anything for you to live. When you were conscious I realized that I wouldn't have to live with out you! I also realized how much I love you." Bardon's tears turned to tears of joy.

"Oh, Bardon! I love you too!" Kale placed her hands on his shoulders. She pulled his head down and soundly kissed him on the cheek.

Bardon looked down at her. She smiled at him mischievously. Looking out of the corner of his eye he caught Sir Dar peeking at them from the opening of the tent.

"Look who's eavesdropping now!" He said nodding over to Dar.

"Well, Kale here did when you and I were _discussing _things." Dar said.

"Oh, really?" Bardon turned back to look at her.

"Ummm. Maybe." She said.

Bardon gave her a suspicious grin.

"Okay, fine!" She gave in. "I did, but I needed to know what was going on! The only thing I heard was you saying you wanted to tell me something, but couldn't. Now I know."

Bardon released Kale and walked over to the campfire.

"Tomorrow will be our last day before we head back. We will need to look extra hard for any signs of enemies. Two emerlindians, a husband and wife; and two young oran't men have been reported missing after they started a hike in the Kattaboom Mts." He explained. "We will need plenty of rest so I suggest we retire early."

Kale and Dar nodded their heads and walked to their separate tents.

Bardon lingered at the fire for a minute.

_I feel so much better now that I told Kale what I feel. I still have something else to tell her but that can wait till we get back to the Hall. _

Kale trudged up a steep incline. She could hear Dar, who was behind her, huffing and puffing from the workout. So far they hadn't found anything. Soon they would be eating lunch; which Kale really looked forward too since Dar would be doing the cooking.

_**I am so glad Bardon and I are talking again. I don't think anything would've changed had Sir Dar not shown up! Yet, I feel like he is still holding something back.**_

Suddenly someone jumped in front of her. She immediately pulled her invisible sword out of her scabbard. Swishing it in front of her she studied her opponent. The tall, burly bisonbeck towered over her, his battle-axe swinging toward her. Bardon's sword intercepted the blow directly in front of her face. Kale backed away and let Bardon handle that one. She turned around; Sir Dar was fighting his own enemy. Kale jumped in and began dodging and thrusting. The fight was on!


	5. Chapter 5 Noises In The Dark

Chapter 5

Kale reached for sleeping Gymn inside his pocket den. Dar and Bardon had a few injuries from the fight. Walking to Dar, she sat beside him. She undid his sleeve buttons, and pushed his sleeve up his arm. A red gash appeared near his elbow.

Kale rested her hand above it and began the small healing process. When she was finished with Dar she moved on to Bardon. His injuries a little more severe than Sir Dar's; the healing process would take a little longer.

A few cuts on his forehead and a broken rib. The bisonbeck had dived right on his abdomen. The weight was too much for his rib cage.

Bardon winced, holding his side as she helped him sit down.

Kale grabbed his hand and held Gymn in the other. Peaceful slumber evaded her.

Kale awoke to find herself cradled in Bardon's arms; his hand lightly stroking her head. She sat there for a moment then she turned her head around to face him. He smiled at her.

_Thanks._

_**For what?**_

_For healing me. I feel much better now._

_**Oh, sure. You should thank Gymn instead.**_

_He scurried off for supper a long time ago._

**_What a minute! Supper?! What about our __search! You mean to tell me we napped all day?_**

_Shhhh. It's okay. We needed the rest and on our hike out of here we will be sure to find something**.**_

_**Okay, if you say so. But we should start looking** **now while there is still daylight.**_

_I guess so._

Kale and Bardon stood up. Bardon went to wake Sir Dar.

After hours of searching and most of it in the dark with lightrocks, they didn't find anything. As they walked back to camp though they began to hear noises.

"What was that?" Kale asked.

"I don't know? Use your talent Kale." Dar replied.

Bardon's mind melded with hers and they worked together to find the source of the noise.

"Someone is out there!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"I see. And you too must have been completely linked again; cause you said that at the same exact time again. In case didn't notice." Dar said with a silly smirk.

Bardon and Kale gave each other and Dar a sheepish smile and shrugged.

All three of them crept into a small forest; their swords at the ready. Huge rocks that looked to be bigger than Regidor were scattered here and there.

"Behind these rocks." Kale whispered.

Bardon and Kale sneaked around them on either side and found the opening to a cave. They crawled inside; Kale pulled a large lightrock from a hollow and handed it to Bardon. He crept towards the corner of the cave; the light rock cast an eerie glow on four dirty faces.

"Please don't hurt us." A light brown emerlindian man said.

"It's okay. We are here to help you." Bardon said, holding out his hand. "Who are you and tell us how you got here."

"I am Loopieer, and this is my wife Natincee. These two boys found us. Kolantar, and the injured one is Darka." The man said as he pointed to each person." My wife and I were on a hike when that Crim Cropper came and imprisoned us. About a week later Kolantar and Darka came in as undercover prisoners and helped us break out. We were almost out of Cropper's castle gates when the biggest bisonbeck I have ever seen attacked us. Enhanced by some crazy magic potion I suspect. Darka told Kolantar to go on and get us to safety. Darka was almost killed but Kolantar got him in time."

"D-d-d-arka!" Bardon said as he scrambled over to the unconscious oran't. "Darka? No!"

**Thank you Pinkalligator and Seezle for the reviews! Please review this! When people don't review it is hard to know if it is good enough and if people are reading it. So if you are reading this please give me a review, even a short one really makes my day! The more reviews I get the sooner you get a new chapter! :) Sorry to leave you in suspense in this last chapter but it is so fun! Keep guessing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Moody?

Chapter 6

"You know Darka?" Kolantar asked, his face twisted with confusion.

"Y- y- yes." Bardon whipped around to Kale. "I need Gymn right now!"

Kale crawled to Bardon's side. She lifted the sides of her moonbeam cape and looked down to Gymn's pocket den. Gymn poked his head out and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Gymn! Now is not the time for nap!" Bardon snapped.

"Bardon! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Kale said and gave Bardon a patronizing look.

Loopieer looked at his wife then at Bardon and Kale glowering at each other. He then looked at Kolantar. He raised his eyebrows and smiled and lightly chuckled. His face flushed scarlet red before he let out loud guffaws. Suddenly ending he looked around at everyone.

"Um, sorry. I… ummm. Well it's just that… they're. Ugghh! Never mind!" Loopieer said exasperated.

"Okay then. Are you going to heal Darka or what?" Bardon said.

Kale sighed, and placed Gymn on the ailed, young man.

A few minutes later Gymn trilled violently.

"What is it?" Bardon asked.

Kale glanced down at her hands before looking at him.

"I don't really know how to say this, but… I think it is too late. A few days ago I might have been able to do something. All we can do now is try the healing process and hope for the best."  
"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Bardon raked his shaky hands through his hair.

"How do you know him?" Kale asked.

"I met Darka at the Hall a long time ago. When I first came to the Hall when I was little I didn't have anyone. No friends or anyone to look up to except my teachers. Then I met Darka. He was the only person who understood me. The only person I opened up to was Darka. Then one day, we went on our first trial quest together for our 16th birthday. We were to find our teacher who was pretending to be held hostage in a hidden cave."

"Of course on the way we got into trouble. We heard some weird sounds and decided to figure out what it was. A whole army of bisonbecks captured us; we were their prisoners for a whole week. Risto himself came to the camp and ordered his soldiers to separate us and dispose of us. Darka was taken to one side of the camp and I was taken to the other." Bardon looked back at his un-conscious friend and sighed heavily.

"I was not about to let some stupid death sentence be the end of me. I made a plan to escape and rescue Darka. Fortunately I escaped but I never saw Darka again."

Kale slipped her hand into Bardon's.

"I am so sorry. This must be hard. I will try everything I can to help." She said.

"Kale," Bardon looked into her eyes. "I know you will."

"Oh brother." Kolantar said as he dragged his hand slowly over his forehead. "All snappy and mean one minute then mushy the next. Now that I think about it, Darka did mention a Bardon quite a lot and he did say you could be quite ummm, shall we say…. moody?"

"I am not moody!" Bardon shouted, anger radiating from his red face.

"Oh, really?" Kolantar folded his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Kale?" Bardon gestured to her.

"Ummm, I do have to say you can be good with masking your emotions but when something really strikes your heart and provokes you definitely show it." Kale said, hoping that the young men wouldn't lash out at each other and make a mess.

Bardon looked at Kolantar, his fists clenching and unclenching in his fury. He then looked back at Kale and slowly his tensed shoulders began to relax, his jaw unclenched, and his fiery eyes softened.

_Thank you. I am sorry about that. Our bond helps to calm each other down quite well doesn't it?_

_**Your welcome, it's okay, and yes it is very helpful. I understand that your emotions are all mixed up. Finding a long lost friend can be quite traumatic.**_

_I suppose, but I still didn't have the right to act the way I did_.

**_Well then, I am not the one_** _**you should be apologizing to.**_

"Kolantar, I am sorry. I am afraid I let my temper get a hold of me again. That was not the way you should treat a stranger, a rescued stranger at that. I was childish and impulsive and would like to start over." Bardon reached his hand out to the young oran't man.

"Alright, I accept your utmost heartfelt apology." Kolantar accepted his hand and shook it heartily. "You are forgiven, sir. Oh, and please call me Kole."

"Thank you Kole, you have restored my dignity." Bardon smiled as he released his hand. "What is your rank status young man?"

"Lehman Kolantar at your service. And let me guess, the famous Sir Bardon?" he asked.

"You are correct. Darka is knighted as well I assume? The only reason I didn't know he was alive, I presume, is because after the tragedy I was trained at Castle Pelacce by Sir Dar over here." Bardon gestured to behind him to the elegant doneel.

"You are correct as well. Kolantar knew you were alive but met brick walls every time he tried to contact you, so he eventually just gave up."

Bardon glanced down at Darka's pale face. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room and his eyes rested on Bardon, he squinted at him and a slight smile lifted his lips.

"Bardon?"

** Hello my wonderfull readers! Please give me any short review and I will un- doubtedly be pleased. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 Awakened

Chapter 7

_Awakened_

"It's okay, Darka. Yes, it's me… Bardon." His voice cracked as he suppressed the sobs that wanted to escape his throat.

"Really? It's truly you? But, I thought you were dead?" Darka's weak voice rose when he really realized that his best from was alive and well.

"Yeah, it's me." Bardon held his palms out and shrugged. "I thought _you_ were dead."

"So… is this your wife?" Darka pointed to Kale.

Bardon's face turned scarlet red and immediately began violently shaking his head.

"No! What gave you that idea?" Bardon gave him a look like Darka was crazy.

Darka pointed to Kale and Bardon's hands. Their fingers were interlocked and their hands hung in between themselves.

"Oh." Bardon released Kale's hand and put his arm around Kale's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Well, we are courting."

"I see. I can't wait to see my wife again. I haven't seen her in a month! She probably thinks I'm dead! I told her I would be back in a week." Darka looked around at everyone else in the room then rested his eyes on Kale.

"That's a healing dragon right?" he gestured to Gymn.

"Yes it is. I have not done the healing process yet." Kale said.

"What does he say?" Darka asked.

"Well." Kale bit her lip and looked at Bardon. Bardon nodded to go ahead. "Your chances are slim."

Darka's expression sobered.

"Wow. I… I wasn't expecting that." Darka sighed shakily and raked is hand through his hair. "I feel fine, so why would I be that bad off?"

"I have a theory for that!" Dar said stepping forward.

"Well Sir, please explain." Darka said.

"When you distracted the bisonbecks for your friends they rendered you un-conscious correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"While you were un-conscious Wizard Risto came to you and cast a deadly spell on you. Again if I'm correct, that spell takes affect several weeks after it is cast."

Darka nodded his head.

"Unless Kale can reverse the spell, Darka, you only have one week to live." Dar explained.

"I must get home as soon as possible!" Darka exclaimed as he scrambled to stand.

Bardon rushed over to assist him.

"Why must you hurry?" Bardon asked.

"I have to see my wife before I die." He said.

"Don't worry about that, we will be in Vendela tomorrow." Bardon laid is hand on Darka's shoulder.

"Kale?" Darka looked at the oran't as she stood. "Can you try to reverse the spell?"

Kale blew a breath out of her lips.

"Hmmmm. I need to figure out what spell it is. Come here." Kale gestured with her finger to for him to come.

Darka walked over to her and stood before her. His tall six and a half foot frame towered over her.

Kale grasped his hand and pulled his arm to her. She laid her other hand on his arm and closed her eyes.

Minutes passed and Bardon began to grow impatient. He looked at how close Darka was to Kale and that she held his hand.

_I really don't like that, not at all._

_**Bardon! You interrupted me!**_

_What are you talking about?_

**_Oh, never mind it was an accident. But while I'm distracted let_** _**me ease your mind. I am only touching him because contact is the only way for me to find the source of the virus in him. We already know the source is a spell, but this will also tell me which one.**_

_Oh, sorry._

_**It's fine; I'm not upset. But I will be upset if this takes five more minutes so please be quiet**_.

After awhile Kale finally finished and released Darka's hand quickly, to Bardon's relief.

"I know what spell it is now, and it is very difficult and complicated. I will do everything I can to fix this." Kale said.

Bardon walked over to Darka and Kale and motioned for everyone else to follow. Bardon bowed his head in prayer.

"Wulder, we thank you for this day and we thank you for allowing us to find these people. I pray that you will help Darka in his time of need and healing. I pray that Kale will find a way to heal Darka. We thank you that all our friendships are in tact. We pray that you will protect us on our journey out of these mountains. Thank you for listening to our pleas, Amen."


	8. Chapter 8 A Kimen

_** Chapter 8**_

_A Kimen_

Trees and bushes wizzed by as Seezle ran across the forest. She could hear branches cracking and breaking behind her. She dimmed her light and changed her color to a dark green to match the greenery around her.

Seezle saw a small rabbitt hole and took a chance. She swiftly slid inside the opening and crawled further. She turned her light down to absolute darkness. There in the hole she waited, and waited. For awhile she couldn't hear anything but her own breathing.

Suddenly the gross, smelly face of a grawlig looked inside the hole and it breathed in deeply through it's nose. The grawlig jerked his head out and shouted to the others with him. "Kimen be in there. Me smelled it."

A loud war cry went up from the hunting pack, for they had trapped their prey.

_Oh, great! Now I'm stuck here! _

Kale sat floating in the air on one of her invisible-shields. That shield spell was very useful! Kale had use a special magnetisim spell to make the shield follow her friends and if they stopped the shield stopped as well. She had rigged another shield for Darka as well. He lay with his hands resting under his head a few feet from her. He had protested at first but Kale needed him close and resting for her to work on him. She needed to be still as well to be able to concentrate.

Right when she was starting to comprehend the spell something broke her consentration. She searched the area with her mind.

_**Bardon!**_

_What is it?_

_**There are grawligs near by. And something else I can't quite pick up on.**_

"Everyone stop for a minute." Bardon said.

The party halted and all turned to look at Bardon.

"Draw your wepons, there is a party of hunting grawligs over that hill." Kale said pointing to where she could sense them.

Darka swung his legs over the shield, ready to fight.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bardon said running over to him. He lightly pushed him back down.

"Awww, come on!" he said, his nose crinkled up in exasperation.

"Nope! You are not fit for any kind of battle. Definetly not. No sirree!" Bardon stood firm with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uggghh! Fine but if you end up needing me there is no way you can stop me!" He said, loadly smacking the shield for emphasis.

"Deal." Bardon said turning on his heel and he walked to Kale.

Bardon reached his hand up to Kale. "Would you like to get down, miss?" The shield was a good three and a half feet above ground.

"Yes, please!" Kale smiled as she delightfully took his hand.

Bardon held her hand is his right and his left hand gripped her waist as he lifted her down.

She looked up at his beaming face, and smiled.

"Bardon, I'm down now. You can let go." She said.

Bardon shook his head and his smile was replaced with a serious scowl.

"Right! Grawligs!" he said.

"Oh brother, again! His moods are all OVER the place!" Kolantar shouted, dragging his hand over his face.

Bardon rolled his eyes and gave him a purely digusted look Kole's way.

"Cut him some slack, Kole." Kale said.

"Alright guys! Can we **pleassssee **attack these grawligs now? This is really freaking me out and I would like to get it over with!" Loopieer said with his small sword drawn.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" Bardon asked.

"Yes. I need the expierence and plus, what else am I supposed to do?" Loopieer shrugged his shoulders.

Bardon looked over at Natincee, who had a grim look on her face, obviously nervous about fighting grawligs, especialy sense her husband was going to be in the fray.

Bardon pulled out his sword from his scabbard, the one Wizard Fenworth made for him.

"**Ataaaccckkk!**" Bardon shouted.

Up over the hill they ran and jumped off and each of them landed on a grawlig. They sliced and stabbed and once they were all on the ground five grawligs had allready been downed.

Kale turned around ready to attack another stinky mountain ogre when she sensed someone familiar nearby. Kale dodged all the blows as she ran to a large rabbitt hole. It was inside that hole. But what was "it"?

_**Seezle!**_

Kale stuck her hand inside the hole but felt nothing. She then lowered her head to the ground and looked inside the hole.

"Seezle? Are you in there? It's me, Kale." She said. She was sure everyone else thought she was crazy to be ignoring the fight and talking to a rabbitt hole.

Slowly, Kale saw a light growing brighter, walk out of the hole. Finally Seezle emerged caustiously.

"Kale!" Seezle exclaimed. "It is so good to see you! I was beginning to think I would be trapped in that hole forever!"

"It's great to see you too!" Kale cried, but her face became solemn as she glanced back at the fray. "But right now we need to help!"

After the fight they began on their way again towards Vendela. By now from their view they could see the glistening shining turrets of the great city.

"So, what is the mission here?" Seezle asked Kale.

"Shhhh!" Kale shushed her.

"She is trying to concentrate on him." Bardon said jabbing his thumb behind him at Darka.

Bardon began telling her about the the whole thing ( although he skipped the personal details about him and Kale.)

Seezle looked up at Bardon, and then at Kale. Bardon followed her gaze to Kale and his eyes softened at the sight of her.

"I see." Seezle said amused.

"What?" Bardon asked?

"I believe there is something going on here that needs explaining." Seezle asked.

"Wh- ohhhhh. You mean about me and her?" he said pointing from himself to Kale.

Seezle nodded her head.

"Well, actually... ummmm. We-we have been courting for awhile." He said nervously. _ How does everybody guess like that?_

"Why is that so hard to say?" Seezle asked. This was very entertaining!

"Wel-well... I-I don't know. It's... it's just kind of... personal, I guess."

"Aha! Tough, hard, rock man gone soft! Ha! He's even stuttering too! Well this is my lucky day!" Seezle jested.

"Hmmph! Well I'm sure I-"

"I've got it!" Kale interjected.

"You reversed the spell!" Darka exclaimed.

"No, but I know how. We need to get to Vendela quickly though. I need another wizards help." She said.

"Well than let's go!" Dar shouted as he took off running down the mountain.

**Author's note**

** Hello! I hope you are really enjoying this! Pleas review! This chapter was dedicated to my most faithful and fun reader Seezle! Enjoy Seezle! We are getting so close the end! I don't know exactly how many chapters but I have a general idea of where I am ending at. After I finish reading all the books, what do you think of a Dragon Keeper Chronicles and Lord of the Rings cross-over? I mean the worlds are like complete twins to each other! Bisonbecks, orks. Emerlindians, elves. Tumanhaufers, dwarves. Grawligs, trolls. I mean come on? :) **

** I am very sorry it has been so long! I got my new laptop and I couldn't figure out how to type anything! LOL!**

** Well, can't wait to hear from you all! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Vendela

_**Chapter 9**_

_Vendela_

The beautiful, hot sun reflected off the numerous windows and other shiny objects in Vendela. Finally they were in Vendela!

"Um, Dar?" Kale said, suddenly concerned.

"Yes?" He answered calmly; he turned around and saw her worried face. "What's wrong?"

"Well, what did you do with Toopka?" She asked.

Immediately relief flooded Dar's furry face.

"Oh, thank Wulder that's it! I thought you going to say that something **REALLY **bad happened!" Dar chuckled. "I left Toopka here in Vendela."

Toopka used to be a simple street urchin in Vendela, until Magistrate Hyd made Kale and Dar her gaurdians. At first Kale dreaded it, but now she loved the little girl like a pesky little sister, or perhaps even as if she was her own daughter.

"With whom?" Kale asked, walking to his side.

"At the Hall with Regidor. Speaking of, I am supossed to pick up the little rascal the day of my return. Also, would Regidor work well as this second wizard you need?" Dar asked.

"Absolutely! Perfect, thank you!" She exclaimed as she ruffed the fur between his ears.

Kale took off to explain to Bardon, not noticing the digusted look Dar gave her for ruining his dignified person.

"Bardon?" Kale asked. "We need to go to the Hall right away."

"Okay, you do know that was already plan, right?" He asked.

"It was?"

"Yes, but what is your reason to go?"

"Because Dar needs to pick up Toopka. And, can you guess who is watching her?"

"Who?"

"None other than the perfect wizard I need, Regidor!"

"That is great! All the more reason to hurry on then!"

As soon as Bardon said that, they heard a load moan from Darka.

Bardon whipped around to him and asked Kale to lower the shield.

Kale did so and dug Gymn out of his den, and set him on Darka's chest.

He seemed to be un-concious as beads of sweat rolled down his too pale face. His eyes were squeezed shut, his lips were pressed together into a thin line, fists clenched till his knuckles turned white. It was obvious that Darka was in pain.

"Bardon." he whispered through clenched teeth.

Bardon rested his hand on Darka's shoulder.

"It's alright man, you'll be alright. Just hang in there." He said.

_How did he get into this state so suddenly that we didn't even know about it._

He looked up at Kale, eyes pleading.

"We have to hurry, we're losing him fast!" Kale said, obviously shaken by his sudden sickly state.


	10. Chapter 10 Tears

_**Chapter 10**_

"Kale!" cried Toopka as the girl rushed to embrace her gaurdian.

Toopka looked behind Kale.

"Who are they?" she asked, gesturing to the un-familiar faces.

"No time to explain Toopka. It's really nice to see you too, but I must hurry, this man is about to die. Where is Regidor?" She asked.

"Right here." Regidor said as he walked into the entry room. "What may I-"

Regidor's mouth gaped open at the sight of Darka.

"What happened to **HIM**?" He asked.

"It's a deadly spell, and I need your help. So close your mouth and help me!" She barked at him.

Shock hit Bardon in the face for he had never heard Kale speak like that before.

Kale and Regidor rushed the man floating on the shield to the next room and only allowed Bardon and Kolantar in.

The two wizards leaned their heads together over the moaning knight. Bardon scarcely heard Darka talking to him.

Bardon walked closer to hear.

"Bardon." the barely whispered words rang through his head. "Summon my wife now. Please, now!"

Bardon nodded and went straight out into the entry room.

"Dar, I need you to some how find Darka's wife and bring her here imediately." Bardon said bending down to the little knight's heigth.

"Yes, sir. " Dar said with a bow. Bardon watched him walk out the door before returning to other room.

Bardon stood beside Kolantar, whose hands were folded across his stomach. His shoulders drooped and his face looked mournful. Kole looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.

"How long have you known him?" Bardon whispered, not wanting to disturb the two wizard's progress.

"Well, actually not to long after you lost him. One day, probably a month or two since both of you had been captured, several warriors brought in a battered, barely alive young man. At the time my teachers were looking for a combat and student partner for me. As soon as I laid eyes on him I decided I would choose him. I did everything I could to get him well faster, and eventually when he was fully recovered he was assigned to me as my partner." Kole sighed at his next words. "We became best friends. We told everything to eachother no matter how embarassing, from messing up a forms routine, to this girl he liked. In fact he talked **ALOT **about you. All the stories made me kind of jealous of you. It was so fun being knighted at the same time as well!"

"Hmmm. I guess now **I'M ** jealous of **YOU**!" Bardon laughed lightly.

There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Do you think he is going to make it?" Kole asked.

Bardon sighed sadly. "I really don't know. I hope so. For me, you, the Hall, and his wife's sake I hope so."

_Wulder, thank you for letting me find Darka again. But please, please don't take him away again? Please heal him. Please heal my friend, my fellow warrior, fellow knight, my old roommate, but must of all my brother. Thank for listening. Amen._

About fifteen minutes later, Bardon heard the entrance doors swing open. In walked a small, pretty oran't woman. Her hand rested on her very pregnant stomach. She waddled quickly to her husband's side.

"What happened to him?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Bardon explained what had happened and what the two wizards were doing.

"What is your name?" Bardon asked her.

"Amberlee." She said quietly. "H... he can't d-die."

She looked up at him with mourning eyes.

Amberlee laid her hands around her stomach. "He- he won't ever be able to see his child. H-he's not going to make it is he?"

Bardon stood there speachless. What was he supposed to say? He doesn't really know if he is himself.

Instead of answering her he asked her if Darka had ever said anything about him. She said no, so he began about how he met him and everything following. After he finished, Kolantar began telling about how he met Darka.

Hours later into the night, Regidor and Kale raised their heads. Kale motioned for Amberlee to come to her husband's side. Kale whispered something to her then walked to Bardon.

Kale's face looked so sad, his heart broke just looking at her. He reached for her and evoloped her into his arms. They stood there sobbing together silently. Gently she lifted her head away from his chest.

"He's not going to make it." She whispered.

She reached up and used her thumbs to wipe away his tears. He gave her a sad smile.

"He wants to talk to you before- before he dies."

Bardon squeezed her hand before walking to Darka.

_**I'm so sorry, Bardon. I'm so so sorry.**_

_I know, you tried your best._

_**I'm sorry.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Last Words

_**Chapter 11**_

_Last Words_

Bardon kneeled beside Darka; he rested his hand on his arm.

"Bardon, thank you. Thank you for being my closest friend to me. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I couldn't have found a better friend, a better comrade, a better brother than you." Darka whispered.

"I- I'm sorry I couldn't ever find you. I- I gave up on you to soon, and I'm sorry for that." He said.

"It-it's al-right. Y-you tried your b-best." Darka worked hard as he huffed out the words.

Bardon stayed silent for awhile. Not wanting to tell Darka what his concious told him to say.

"Pl- please look af-ter Am- berlee." Darka's words were getting harder and harder to speak.

"I will, I promise."

A small, weak smile twitched at Darka's mouth. "The- the baby will b-be b-b-born soon. I th-think it w-will be a girl."

Bardon smiled lightly back at him. His friend was dying, yet Darka was kind of happy.

"Bardon." Darka barely whispered. "Goodbye."

Amberlee came to kneel on the other side of Darka.

Slowly, a smile traced Darka's lips, he struggled to breath.

"Goodbye, Amberlee." He squeezed out. "I-I love you."

There they watched his head slowly slip to the side. There they watched him breath his last breath.

"Rest in peace, friend. May Wulder greet you now." Bardon said, as he stood up.

He looked over at Kolantar, who had his hand on Kale's shoulder. She slumped to the ground against the wall.

_It's alright, Kale. He is in no more pain now._

_**I'm so sorry. I tried EVERYTHING I could! I don't know why it didn't work. I just don't understand.**_

Bardon walked over to her and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders. Again, he could feel her shoulders shudder from crying as he willed his own tears to fall.

_Don't blame your self._

Bardon lay on his old bed at the Hall. Sobs racked his body. His pillow was completely soaked.

_Why? Why did he have to die? Right when he finally found him again, he had to DIE! What? Why would Wulder allow that?_

_Snap out of it Bardon! Get a hold of your self! Your a knight, not a crybaby! _

Bardon stood up and wiped his face with his sleeve. He walked the bowl filled with water and cleaned his face. He straigtened his clothes and walked out into the large hallway of dorms. He walked for a few minutes till he came to the room of Grand Ebeck.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Eventually the man opened the door and gestured for Bardon to come in.

"Sir Bardon, how may I help you?" Grand Ebeck said.

"Well, you may already know of Sir Darka's passing, and I came here to discuss the funeral. As well as what we must do for Amberlee, his wife who is to give birth any day now." He rambled.

"I see. Well, don't worry a thing about the funeral. I have that completly under control." the grand emerlindian said. "As for Amberlee, we will ask her to where she wishes to stay. She can stay at her own home. But because Darka was a loyal knight, we will offer her anywhere for her to live, as courtesy of the Hall."

"So, there is really nothing that I need to do?" Bardon asked surpised.

"No not really. We will make sure she will deliver a very healthy baby as well. So, yes, no worries for you."

"Thank you. But please let me know about the plans for the funeral. Also please let me know if anything new is going on with Amberlee."

"Of, course. We will keep you updated."

Bardon bowed before the grand before exiting the room. He found himself walking out to the gardens.

He needed a peaceful walk. Something to sooth his edgy nerves.

Kale walked into the gardens. She needed a nice, peaceful walk.

As she walked to her favorite place, the fountain. She saw Bardon sitting on a nearby bench.

She walked to the bench and sat down. Kale looked up at Bardon's face. She could tell he was crying not to long ago. His eyes were all puffy and red.

She reached for his hand, and they just sat there for awhile.

_It's my fault. I did this to him._

_** Author's Note**_

_** Oh, this is getting sooooooooooooo sad! I know, Darka died. But I had to. If were reading my actual original by me story, I have a character in the book named Darka, and yes, here's a spoiler. He dies too! (But just to let you know, he is evil in my books so he has to die.) **_

_** These chapters just keep getting harder and harder to write! But don't worry soon the funeral will come, than a sorta sad surprise that I can't tell you about, then some mushy lovey stuff, then the proposal, then HAPPY EVER AFTER! :) So that is the gist of what will happen next. :) Well, let me know what you think! :) **_

_** P.S. Seezle, I hope you weren't TO excited about Darka! :) Yes, I'm sorry, but he had to die. (Actually it is the first time I have ever killed a character so I hope I did okay.) :)**_

_** See ya next chapter!**_

_** ~ Annanarra**_


	12. Chapter 12 Shut Out, Again!

_**Chapter 12**_

_Shut Out, Again_

For the rest of the week, Kale did her best to keep her distance from Bardon. She felt like it was her fault that his best friend died.

It was, it was her fault and Bardon knew that. Her stomach twisted in pain everytime she thought of Bardon's hurt eyes and mournful expression.

What could she do to make it up to him? Nothing, nothing could ever replace Darka. Maybe it was best to just leave Bardon alone. For however long he needed, she would avoid him. Why would he want the girl who killed his bestfriend with him?

_**But now I'm grieving. Now I am losing MY best friend.**_

Bardon ran down the halls chasing his little eavesdropper. He saw a flash of pink turn right. Following suit, he could hear little giggles escaping Toopka's mouth.

He had been reading when he heard a giggle. A giggle? What? He had stood up and watched Toopka jump out from his closet and rush out the door.

He was about to grab the girl when suddenly Kale walked into the hall.

Bardon stopped and smiled. Her hair was let down all the way to her waist. Kale wore a green dress with silver edges. She looked very beautiful, as always.

"Hi, Kale." he said loud enough to get her attention.

Kale's face held sudden panic.

"Oh, hi." she mumbled.

Bardon began walking with her. He looked down at her, she was biting her lower lip. Was she nervous? No, why would she be?

"Kale I-"

"Bardon I am really busy. I need to go now."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"Bye." she barely whispered.

As soon as she was out of his sight, Kale began running down the hall. Tears clouded her vision, and she almost ran into quite a few people.

_**This is harder than I thought. What am I going to do?**_

"Umph!"

Kale fell backwards and looked up at whoever she had bumped into.

"I'm so sorry. That was my fault. Pl-"

She stood up and gave him the biggest hug she could.

"Paladin!" she cried.

Why is it she always acted like a child around him?

"My dear Kale, my dear Dragon Keeper. Come with me, I must speak with you."

Kale followed him gratefully to what must be his room.

Paladin offered her a seat and he sat down across from her.

"Kale, why are you wet with tears? Tell me, what upsets you?" Paladin asked.

"Well, you know already about how we rescued Darka and all the others. We found out that Crim Cropper cast a fatal spell upon Darka. We brought him to Regidor, and he and I did everything imaginable to break the spell. B- but he died."

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain why YOU are upset?"

"Because it's MY FAULT!" She shouted, tears erupting again like a volcano. "Bardon knows that. I know that. You, mom, dad, everyone knows that!"

"Shhhh, Kale. It's alright." Paladin soothed.

"No, it's NOT alright! Bardon probably HATES me!" She shouted a little quieter this time. Kale sobbed into the comforting embrace of Paladin.

"Kale, he doesn't hate you. Stop avoiding him. Confront him and tell him how you feel. And he'll tell you how he feels. It WILL be okay."

"O- okay. I will talk to him." Kale said shakily. How Paladin could put up with her she did not know. But she was thankful.

Kale wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"Anything, my dear Dragon Keeper."

Bardon stood dumbfounded in the hall.

Ever since the day in the garden Kale had been distant. Everytime he walked into the room she seemed to dissapear.

Was she, no, avoiding him?

Whatever it was he was going to fix it!

** Author's Note**

** Hey guys! :) I am really enjoying this story. It is great when you can feel the story flowing perfectly from your hands all the way to the ending. :) Stay tuned! We got a lot of crying and confessions from both Bardon and Kale! :) Don't worry, the mushy lovey dovey fluff will be here shortly! :)**

** (Another cool thing! I told Donita K. Paul about my story here ( well some how it got to that topic, anyways) and she said she might check it out! :)**

** REVIEWS! I love reviews! Please send me your feedback! I want to know what you think I should work on and maybe you have some tips! :) Do you have any ideas? I could always use some. :) How should Bardon propose to Kale? Should he be creative or traditional? :) **

** Well! Gotta Go! I have one of my favorite authors, K.D. McCrite coming to my house tomorrow and I have to clean up! :) Bye, bye! :)**

**~Annanarra**


	13. HELP! NOT A CHAPTER!

** HELLO! ** Sorry that this is not a chapter! BECAUSE, before I go on, I need some advice. I really need you guys to pitch in!

#1- How should Bardon propose? I kind of have an idea, but I want to know your guys' ideas first.

#2- This my biggest concern here. I am going to start adding a little more fluff and love. My problem is that I don't want to go to deep. I mean, I've been reading some Hiccstrid (Hiccup and Astrid) a lot of late and they can go (ehh) sort of deep. I would like to aim for the MIDDLE! :) I just don't know where the middle is. Soooo, any ideas? This is after all a Christian story. But on the other hand it is a romance. Unlike the books, romance is the purpose of this particular story. What I would suggest is you guys tell me the name of story on fanfiction that you think had the perfect degree of appropriate romance. Kissing can have different levels I guess is what I am saying and I need to know at what level it should be in MY story. Does that make sense? If it doesn't, I am sorry. I can have a complicated mind sometimes. :)

#3- And last but not least, how do you think this story is going? I could really use some more feedback. Seezle, no worries you have been the BEST! (But please, don't refrain from answering these questions!) I have no CLUE how many people are actually reading this. So if you could maybe even say "hi it is good." that would make my day. Literally, when they say that it is the little stuff that counts their not joking. I'm not joking! :) Anyhoo, I just wanted to know if you think this story is a little cheesy? Errgghhh, I don't think I am making sense to MYSELF! :)

Okay, your author here is freaking out a little, so bear with my weirdness and stupidity a little longer please. :)

Seezle, in answer to your question, no. I didn't actually TALK to Donita K. Paul. I was on facebook and posted a comment on her page and somehow I said that I write stuff about her books on here and she said she might check it out. :) But, she did say this, TWO RENEGADE REALMS, BOOK #2 OF THE REALM WALKERS SERIES IS COMING OUT THIS DECEMBER! YEAHHHHHH! Okay, freakish outburst over with. LOL!

Thanks for actually reading this guys. :) Please help out your very flustered ( not to mention a little weird) author! :) THANK YOU!

~ Annanarra


End file.
